


I'm Not An Angel

by cynatnite



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what Brian Gamble already knew, but Jim Street had a tougher time accepting. This does end better than the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not An Angel

[I'm Not An Angel](http://vimeo.com/88388151) from [Cyn](http://vimeo.com/user12126495) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
